Raksha
Raksha is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit this page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use her in a story. Appearance Raksha is a Whippet. She is black and white. She is black almost everywhere except some white markings on her chest. She also has white toes on her front paws and white socks on her back paws. She also has a white tip on her tail. She is also big and muscular. She has semi-perked black ears. She has a border head, shorter legs, a thicker tail and pronounced overbite than regular whippets. She has brown eyes. She wears a green collar. Personality Raksha is gentle, intelligent, and friendly but she doubts her ability to make friends. She later becomes protective over her friends and will defend them if need be. She had some anger issues as a pup but becoming a Jedi Dog they disappeared as she mellowed out getting older. Bio Raksha was born on a farm of a racing whippet family. Her parents Banner and Fala, are famous racing whippets. She dreamt of becoming a famous racing whippet just like them. She was adopted a famous racing trainer. When Raksha was fully grown she was bigger and muscular than most whippets. Her owner was afraid she would become aggressive and mean. She was abandoned. Later on, she found out she has a deficiency of myostatin that makes her muscles double the size of a regular whippet's. She decided to become a guard pup since no one will mess with her because of the way she looks Later in her life, she starts sensing things. She thinks it's her guard pup instincts but it's something else. She later meets a special group of pups. She finds out she has the force and the potential to become a Jedi Dog Master but she often doubts herself during her training since one has ever believed in her before. Later in second gen, Raksha adopts an Arctic Fox/Black-backed Jackal Hybrid named Bryce after the Starfleet Pups saved him for his bad abusive parents. When Bryce finally opened up to her Raksha gave him Marshfield, her tiger plushie, since she knows how it feels to have a bad past. One day while Raksha was walking near the country of Indian she found an Indian Pariah Dog pup running for its life from scientists. Raksha used the force and drove them away. That Indian Pariah Dog's name was Mowgli and there was something different about him very different. He was a mutant. She decided to take him in since Mowgli is a mutant like she is. Crush Raksha has no current crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestion from anyone. Friends *Jasmine *Tiny *Vada Family *Banner: Father *Fala: Mother *Bryce: Older Adopted Son *Mowgli: Younger Adopted Son Trivia *Raksha's name means "Protection" in Hindi. *Raksha is known as a bully whippet due to her muscles and size. *She has a deficiency of myostatin that makes her muscles twice the size of regular whippet's. *When she tries to make friends pups usually run from her because of her big size. *She has a tiger plushie with a red shirt on from her parents named Marshfield. **She later gives Marshfield to her oldest adopted son, Bryce. *She has a panther plushie with icy looking paws, named Frosty her parents gave her too. **She, later on, gave it her youngest adopted son, Mowgli. *She is a Guard Pup for the PAW Patrol in the 1st generation but in the 2nd generation, she becomes a Jedi Dog but she still remembers and uses her Guard Pup training just in case. *She earns a green lightsaber while training to become a Jedi Dog. *Her pups and her live and travel with the Starfleet Pups in 2nd gen helping protect the world from Sith pups. *She loves to play with her Jedi pup friends. *She is a bit overprotective over Bryce and Mowgli. *I named her after the wolf in the Jungle Book who raised Mowgli. *She was born with the Force but didn't know she had it until she was an adult. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Whippet Category:Jedi pups Category:Guard Pup Category:The Starfleet Pup Database Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pup Category:Fanon Pages Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Pups Category:Mutant